The Greatest Gift of All
by moonlight.gabriel
Summary: It's that time of the year again! What time, you ask? Christmas? Easter? National Pirate's Day? No, no and no. It's that lovely time of the year where Momo is a year older than last! So what did a ceratin taichou give here this year? Hitsuhina - One-shot


**IMPORTANT:** I DID NOT WRITE THIS FANFICTION. THIS IS ALL THE WORK OF MY FRIEND! (Who does not have a FF account and asked me to post this on her behalf). All credit for the story goes to her, but the summary is mine (Lol, yeah, biiiggg part)

**Disclaimer:** She does not own Bleach

* * *

**The Greatest Gift Of All**

* * *

_Dear Momo, I wasn't sure what to give you for your birthday so I decided to give you something that comes from my heart. Please read it because it is what I feel in my very soul and I want you know just how big affect you have on my life and that you have made me the person I am today._

_I was cold and distant._

_I didn't want to let anyone in._

_I was afraid of what I would become._

_But I was also afraid of being alone._

_I was shielded by an unbreakable shell._

_No one could get in until you penetrated it._

_My heart was frozen solid but you opened yours and accepted me and in turn I opened mine and let you in._

_Bit by bit the ice slowly melted away._

_I never realised how dark my world was until you shone your light in it._

_You pulled me out of that endless darkness that I dwelled in._

_I have known you longer than I can remember._

_And we have shared so many experiences._

_Whether they be good or bad, they happened._

_All those memories that I never want to forget….. and all the ones that I do._

_All those tough times, and you never once left my side._

_You were always right there to give me that extra push._

_And I am so thankful that you did,_

_For I would not be who I am today if you had not given me the courage to become all that I can and more._

_You are my strength,_

_My light,_

_You are my very being._

_Every time you smile my heart skips a beat,_

_You give me butterflies in my stomach._

_It is said that you only get one miracle in life_

_And I am so grateful that my miracle was you._

_I will treasure you forever and a day,_

_I will pick you up when you fall,_

_I will wipe away all your tears_

_And be there for you as you always have for me._

_I never could have imagined that such a gift would be bestowed upon me,_

_Something so precious and wonderful,_

_The greatest gift of all_

_And that gift is you._

_And so Momo I have finally uttered the truth. I have finally told you what I hid so deeply in the depths of my heart but even everything I have said cannot express what I feel for you. I love you more than life itself and I wish you all the happiness in the world._

_Love Toshiro_

"Wow….. Taichou really went all out for your birthday this year Momo" Matsumoto said slyly as she read the letter that she had snatched out of Momo's hands. They were in the 5th Division building and Momo was trying to reclaim her letter from Matsumoto.

It had been left on Momo's desk and she had only just had the chance to read the whole thing before Matsumoto turned up and took it.

"Um – Rangiku-san….. I-I don't think that you were meant to read this" Momo managed to say as she desperately tried to retrieve her birthday present from Matsumoto, who was dodging her every attempt. Momo's face was bright red and all she could think about were his words in her head. How he had told her how he felt, especially the part about loving her. She was relieved that he felt the same way she did but she felt a bit weak for not having the courage to tell him and she was embarrassed that Matsumoto had read the whole thing. And as hard as she tried, Momo could not get her letter out of Matsumoto's grasp.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Toshiro walked in, neither of the girls noticing him. He could never have imagined what he saw. Right in front of him was a desperate Momo trying to get a piece of paper from Matsumoto and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He realised what the paper in sight was.

Suddenly the room temperature seemed to drop rapidly. Both girls stopped fighting for possession of the letter and saw Toshiro standing in the door way. He looked like he was about to explode.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Matsumoto's grin was wiped clean off her face. She shoved the letter into Momo's hands and headed for the window.

"Sorry Momo-chan, gotta run. Something suddenly came up. Bye."

And with that said she dashed out the window and ran faster than she ever had in her life.

Toshiro had calmed down a bit now that the one he wanted to murder was no longer in sight. He looked at Momo and his face instantly turned red. Momo walked up to him and smiled.

"Thank you for the present Shiro-chan. I love it."

A relieved look appeared on Toshiro's face and this made Momo smile even more.

"Rukia helped me….. a lot.

* * *

**(Flash Back)**

* * *

_Dear Momo, Happy Birthday._

_I really really care about you a lot and I wish you lots and lots of happiness._

_From Hitsugaya-taichou._

"Damn it! That has to be the stupidest letter I've ever read. And I wrote it. I can't stand this."

Toshiro was sitting at his desk, looking very frustrated. He had a piece of paper in front of him and he was staring at it very hard. He scrunched it up and threw it over his shoulder where it landed on the floor and joined the many other attempts.

Knock, knock. Someone was at the door. It slowly creaked open and Rukia walked in.

"Hey Toshiro. What are you up to?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou and that's none of you business Kuchiki."

Rukia ignored him and looked down at the floor.

"You know Toshiro, it's Momo's Birthday tomorrow."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed."

"Surrree. And I'm a hollow in disguise."

It was then that she noticed the mass of paper that now covered the floor.

"Hmm. What have we here?"

Rukia bent down picked up one of the screwed up letters. She read it and did absolutely everything both humanly and shinigamily possible to stop herself from laughing but she couldn't hold it in. She burst out laughing.

Toshiro looked up and spotted the letter in her hands. He literally jumped out of his chair and knocked Rukia to the ground, snatching the letter out of her hands. He then got up and grabbed all the papers off the floor and shoved them in the bin.

"Toshiro, that's so sweet. You're writing a birthday letter to Momo. But I'm not sure about what you have written."

"WHAT?- I… I.. I'm not writing a birthday letter to Hinamori."

"Oh right. How stupid of me. It's a love letter."

"What? Do you just come up with these deranged theories out of nowhere?

"Ha, please Toshiro, spare me…. The proof is right in that bin. You don't have to hide it. I know you two are good friends….or maybe more. Hmm?"

"Firstly, it's Hitsugaya-taichou, secondly, Hinamori and I are just friends and thirdly, I am not writing love letters."

"Would you like some help?"

This made Toshiro think. Although he really was trying to write a love letter, he would never in a million years admit it. But he wasn't very good at it and he really could use Rukia's help.

Rukia got up and walked over to the desk that Toshiro was now sitting at.

"You know Toshiro, she would love whatever you gave her. I'm just offering a helping hand."

Toshiro stared at the fresh piece of paper in front of him. Could he really do this by himself? Rukia answered his question for him. She grabbed the pen that was layed on top of the paper and began to write.

"Kuchiki- what are you doing?" Toshiro asked shock that she had shoved him out of the way and started to write the letter herself.

"Relax. This is going to be great."

"B…But it's my letter, no yours."

"I thought you weren't writing a letter."

"I wasn't… I mean I'm not… I mean…"

"What would you like to put in it?"

"Huh. W- what do you mean?"

"Stop stuttering and tell me what you want in the letter."

A few hours past and in that time there was a lot of arguing about what to write and a lot of Toshiro denying that he was writing a love letter to Momo.

Finally it was finished.

"I think it turned out pretty well don't you think Toshiro?"

"You wrote the entire thing! I swear, the only part that is actually in my words was my name"

"Well technically you wrote the whole thing."

"Yeah, with you telling me word by word."

"You told me bits and I just reworded them."

"Into something I would never say."

"You wrote the part about loving her Toshiro. And that is going to be the only part that really matters to her. I just added some depth to the letter. She's going to love it. Just make sure that you put in her office when she's not around. I have to get going now so I wish you good luck."

Rukia began to leave Toshiro's office when he stopped her.

"Kuchiki?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you just come here because you planned to help me out with Hinamori's present?"

"How could I have possibly known that you were going to write her a letter?"

"I suspect that a certain fukutaichou has been spying on me again." _Matsumoto, when I get my hands on you, you're dead._ "Let me guess. Matusmoto found out what I was doing and knew I wouldn't accept help from her so she went to you because she knew that you might be able to persuade me."

"Something like that. Worked like a charm huh. Good Luck Toshiro"

Rukia was now almost out the door.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou and…. Thank you."

Rikia smiled and left the room.

The next morning Toshiro placed the letter in Momo's office.

* * *

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

"I'm not very good at the whole telling people how I feel…..and everything I wrote might just seem like empty words seeing as most of them are Rukia's interpretation but the point is that I Love You Momo and I don't need big fancy words to tell you that."

Toshiro was bright red and he quickly turned away to try and hide it.

"There is something that I would like to say Toshiro."

Panic suddenly filled Toshiro's eyes. He was afraid that she was going to say that she didn't feel the same way and that would absolutely destroy him. Momo looked up into his aqua eyes with her brown ones and smiled.

"I too love you, more than life itself Toshiro" she whispered. She knew that those words had been his.

She then leaned in and gently kissed him. At first Toshiro was shocked and it took him a few seconds to realise what was happening but when he did, he immediately returned the kiss. Momo pulled away only to be followed by Toshiro and they kissed again. This time, Toshiro was the one to pull away, a deep blush across his face. Momo was also blushing and attempting to hide it by focusing very hard on the floor.

Toshiro gently turned her face to his.

"Happy Birthday Momo"

"Thank you Shiro-chan."

"How many times do I have to tell you Momo? It's Hitsugaya-Taichou."

**Owari**

* * *

Just a friendly reminder: **I DID NOT MAKE THIS STORY UP! I HAD NO CONTRIBUTION IN THIS WHATSOEVER!**

Well then, please send in a review for my friend (if you want a refrence, then you may call her Eternal Icy Blossoms, EIB). This is one of her first fanfictions ever, so please give her some reviews and make her day!


End file.
